Tears
by InfalliblyUnfocused
Summary: She no longer cared he more than deserved her tears, and he always would. OneShot. GWDM


Ginny sat out on the balcony, watching as the sun began to disappear behind the trees, soon to disappear for the night

**Disclaimer: J.K owns the Potter Universe. I'm poor and own nothing. **

**Rating: Mature, gets a little hot-ish. Language, definitely. **

* * *

**Tears**

Ginny sat out on the balcony, watching as the sun began to disappear behind the trees, soon to disappear for the night. She looked down at the book in her lap, her hands running over the pictures within carefully, as tears began to form in her eyes. She flipped to the next page, and the picture she saw still caused her heart to flutter even after all these years, Graduation day. It was a day for many celebrations, She graduated, Draco proposed, Draco bought Ginny a children's library to own, and Draco also bought them a house. He had been so happy that day, his face so bright that many people were still so surprised by it. After the war many people had changed, but no one had changed as drastically as Draco had changed before the war had even started, and he only had continued to progress further as it waged and came to and conclusion.

Ginny could remember the true final changing point of Draco Malfoy. The day he stopped trying to please his father, stopped trying to be something he wasn't; and just started living for himself. The day he let many barriers down, and changed in many ways, she could remember like it was yesterday…

**

* * *

**

**Flashback. **

"I hate you Draco Malfoy, I hate you so bloody much!" was all the only sound that could be heard echoing through out the dark, cold, and deathly silent dungeons. Draco stood there, smirk plastered upon his smug face, as he glared coldly down his nose at the petite girl in front of him.

"The possibility of hate that strong, only stems from having allowed someone close enough to have once loved or adored them," Draco answered smartly, as one elegant eyebrow rose to disappear behind his blonde shaggy hair. The only reply he got was a justifiably angry grunt, and a stomping of feet. Draco merely sighed, and stepped back to lean against the wall and wait out her apparent need to throw a temper tantrum.

The mere irony of his simple quote, had thrown the younger witch into a tantrum. The sheer arrogance that radiating from the entire Malfoy family, had not passed the youngest heir, so it would seem. He was still as greedily, stuck up and stuck on himself as ever. And, she felt he deserved to have to deal with her temper tantrum at the moment, for his sheer audacity and infidelity, that she was bound to forgive him for anyways.

After give minutes of feet stomping and jumping around in a circle, and many unladylike curses and noises escaping her pouting mouth, she stilled and blue eyes glared coldly up at Draco. He smirked and pushed himself from his leaning spot against the wall, dusting at invisible dirt upon his robes, and stepping towards her.

"Are you done now," Draco drawled lazily.

"I'll never be done Malfoy," she spit out at him venomously. "How dare you!"

"I had no choice," he replied simply.

"No choice, are you kidding me. You had no choice, I saw the entire thing, you didn't look to be putting up much of a fight, or holding back for that matter either. I thought you were being honest with me, for once," her monologue seemed to lose anger as she went along. "I thought we were gunna give this a genuine go, see if things could work out. And you and go bloody screw everything up, I thought you were _TRYING_ to get out of being stuck with her for life."

Draco felt an odd weight on his chest suddenly; as he watched her eyes fade away into sadness and desperation. He watched as her body un-tensed and then seemed to retreat into it's self. He instantly regretted every mistake he'd made with her, every time he'd upset her, every time she'd cry over him. He sighed and went to hug her, but her head snapped up and the anger was back in her eyes, as she stepped away from him. But, that anger was laced with something else; contempt, and distrust.

Draco felt his chest contract, and he silently gasped at the feeling, he didn't like it and he wanted it to stop immediately. He instantly felt all his arrogance slip away, as if often did whenever she was around, she made him want to be better. He was only himself; whenever she was around, and no other time. He couldn't be him, without her. And he'd only come to realize that too late, he feared.

"Red," Draco started lamely, and her eyes flashed murder at the pet name he'd use so many times over the past months.

"Don't you dare Malfoy," she stated, her voice now devoid of any emotion, her eyes going blank as she stared up at him. She looked so fragile and small, yet she was a force to reckon with. He knew the amount of power and strength the small witch before him really held.

"But," Draco wasn't even sure where to start, what to say, he'd never been in this position before, he'd never felt… well anything really. "Just hear me out,"

"You always talk but you never say anything," she said simply.

His eyes narrowed, "stop it, and listen. Stop being so bloody stubborn with your holier than thou attitude, ok I fucked up Gin, I fucked up bad. I hurt you, I know I did and I knew it was going to happen." He turned away from her, running a nervous hand through his hair, pulling on it in frustration and then turning back towards her quickly, pale eyes blazing with unhinged emotions. "But I'm scared, I am so scared. And that's new for me, damn it, this wasn't suppose to happen. We weren't suppose to happen, and you weren't suppose to fall in love with me,"

"Well, excuse me for ruining your wonderful plan at life, with the ugly fat cow!" Ginny screeched, managing to interrupt him again. His fists clenched and unclenched as he worked to calm himself down, something he hadn't started until Ginny had come to be an important part of his life, something she'd helped him with, control.

"Will you just shut your bloody trap and listen to me, for once in your god awful stubborn existence," Draco nearly spat at her. Ginny stepped back from him a few steps, as if she'd been slapped.

"My existence is far from, awful," she stated slowly, crossing her arms across her chest, and then sighing and letting them fall back to her sides. "And I don't think you deserve the right to talk, after what I witnessed!"

"Maybe not Gin, maybe you're absolutely right, I probably don't deserve to talk to you, or look at you, or even be within 200 meters of you. Do I? Because I've never been good enough, have I. Never will be Bloody Saint Potter," Draco growled out, and turned away from her quickly, slapping his hand into the wall as hot angry tears threatened to escape from his eyes. Something he could most definitely not allow to happen, Malfoys never cried, ever.

"Draco," Ginny said softly, stepping towards him, knowing the inner battle he was constantly fighting, to be better than Harry at anything, knowing that Ginny's heart had first belong to Harry, before the thought of Draco had even crossed her mind. Draco flinched away from her, as she laid a hand softly on his shoulder. She pulled her hand back, and felt her tears start to string as tears sprung to life, threatening to betray her tough persona and fall from her eyes. Her emotions overwhelming her, and confusing her thoroughly.

"I just want to explain Red," Draco whispered softly, "please let me explain." Ginny sighed, and she figured she owed him so much more than that, but her anger constantly got the best of her, and it made her impulsively defensive towards him all the time, and quick to blame everything on him, never allowing the blame to fall in her direction.

"I know I told you I wanted to make an honest rightful go at us, and to be truthful and honest with everyone about it. And, then I don't know what came over me, I had this sudden urge to pull away from you after you'd, after you ha… when you.. well, what I mean is, that night after we'd, and you said, and I…" Ginny tried to hide the smile that was threatening to ruin her angry façade, but Draco Malfoy was never left tongue tied, he never didn't know the right words to say, he was never scared or worried, it was impossible for someone as good at everything as he is, to feel insecurities. Well, that was the impression Ginny had always had of him, until she'd actually gotten to know him, thru sheer rebellion of course, of being left behind and alone.

"Dragon," Ginny whispered softly. And Draco turned to her, all traces of the enemy tears gone from his pale eyes, that now bore into hers'; as if searching for some deep meaning, or thought within her soul. "The night I said, I love you…" Ginny said easily, ending her sentence for him to continue.

"Yes, right. After that happened, and I didn't want to, I don't think. But, I don't." Draco shrugged another very un-Malfoy like gesture. "Bloody hell, I am shit at this, aren't I."

"You always have been, love." Ginny said easily, her small simple smile breaking out upon her face, as she looked at Draco with nothing but love and adoration within the depths of her bright blue eyes.

"I want to try though Red, I meant what I said. I just, I've never gone about this the right way, you know that. I'm not right sure, what I'm suppose to be doing," Draco said, a ghost of his smirk coming back to life upon his face.

"I'm glad to take your relationship virginity, Malfoy," Ginny whispered huskily into the dark. Draco's eyes flashed white hot lust at the use to her 'bedroom voice', as Draco had labeled it long ago.

"It's only fair," Draco drawled moving closer to her, "as I took yours," hands sliding around her waist, and pulling her forcefully forward, until she was flush against his body, "at least, your true virginity." He whispered deeply into her ear, before sucking the flesh of her ear lobe into his mouth, nipping at it lightly and then pulling his head back to look down at her.

Pale blue, met bright blue, in the darkness of the hall and all thoughts of anger were momentarily forgotten, as he uttered huskily those simple words she had been aching to hear from him, "I love you Red, forever." Ginny groaned, and pushed her lithe body against Draco, with a strength both were surprised she possessed, managing to slam him against the hard walls with a good amount of force. Draco sighed, as she slide her body against his, as she rose to her tip toes, to slowly lick up the underside of his jaw, following a known path of sensitive skin up to his ear, that she greedily took into her both and bite down upon.

Draco yelped in surprise, and then pushed Ginny away with a murderous look, as her peals of laughter filled the night. Draco then pouted, like a small child who had been sent to bed without dessert, Ginny taking small pity on him kissed his lips chastely.

"Take me to bed, Dragon boy," Ginny whispered softly. Draco quickly picked Ginny up, and carried her into the darkness, heading towards his Heads room.

* * *

Ginny figured she would most likely always forgive Draco Malfoy, for any crimes in their relationship he'd commit over the next few months, possibly years. For the mere fact that he was a Malfoy, and he was raised entirely on politics of purebloods. Thinking that he was better, just because of where he came from and who he knew. And Ginny could never hold the errors of his parents against him, not when she had seen the precious parts of who Draco really wanted to be.

The Draco that said, I love you. The Draco, that let tears come to his eyes at the thought of his mother being harmed. The Draco, that had a possessive and jealous streak whenever guys were near her. The Draco, that made promises, and tried his damned hardest to keep him. The Draco Malfoy, that had snuck into her heart, stolen it, and kept it safe over the past 14 years.

Ginny could remember so many good times they'd had together, and she cherished them all. But, she also cherished the bad because all the bad times had made them that much stronger. Ginny closed the photo album and smiled at the picture on the front, Her and Draco were sitting on a bench, with Dustin and Dexter at their feet, and Riley in Draco's arms. Malfoy, was written underneath the picture, in her feminine and loopy print. She smiled, as a batch of fresh tears sprung to life, threatening to fall, but she no longer cared he more than deserved her tears, and he always would.

_Review, please._


End file.
